Scooby's Revolting Adventure Reboot
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: The second installment in the Scooby's Adventure reboot series. Christina and company get a blast from the past when they return to Grimwoods
1. Chapter 1

"Christina! Please, you have to listen to me! Snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what? I've never felt better," Christina asked cruelly as she pinned him to the wall, "This won't hurt. Now, stay still and enjoy it," she laughed

Shaggy screamed as her fangs sank into his neck

…...

* * *

A few weeks earlier.

"Is this how you like, usually pack?"

Christina stood in the closet tossing an assortment of clothes into her trunk without a second glance. She'd been at this for hours, packing clothes, boxing up her art supplies checking and them promptly rechecking to see if she had missed anything. Now that Shaggy had arrived, however, she rushed from her closet to embrace him. Shaggy greeted her with a kiss before pulling her from the closet doors to her bed where a large box wrapped in shiny purple paper sat. oddly enough there were several holes poked in the lid. Before she could ask about them Shaggy presented the box to her with a smile.

Christina opened the lid in time for a golden retriever puppy to jump out and lick her.

"Surprise," Shaggy grinned.

"Oh, Shaggy! Where did you ever find her?"

"Like, I have a friend who breeds retrievers. I also noticed the very large collections of stuffed dogs in your closet-"

"You saw them?!"

"Yep. Where did you get so many?"

"They were gifts when I was in the hospital,"

…...

* * *

Her hospital room was rather large but it was also cold and bare. She had heard the nurses whisper, fearful of her condition. It was known that Queen zombies were unable to turn fellow monsters but it seemed she was the exception at least somewhat. Moanica's toxic touch hadn't drained the life out of her it'd had infected her like the worst of cancers. Thus, she was kept away, out of sight of the other patients. She'd been in a sort of coma when she had first arrived. Waking up tethered to so many machines had been terrifying. Christina could barely recall what had occurred to have landed her in the hospital in the first place. But once it came back to her she cried looking down at her body to see it streaked with gray.

Worse yet, she couldn't move her legs.

Unable to move without a wheelchair and forbidden from leaving her room Christina was slowly growing depressed, angry, bitter. But the truth was beneath it all she was confused and hurting. She shouldn't have let Moanica in like she had. She should have shut her out and kept her at arm's length but she hadn't and now, now she was paying for it. Trapped in isolation with nothing to cheer her up.

Then one day she woke up to find a stuffed Dalmatian beside her. A purple ribbon tied around its neck held a note.

_Miss you-M_

Molly had been by when she was passed out from her medications.

Christina picked gingerly picked up the plush and held it to her cheek. It was so soft and cheerful looking and for the first time since she was in the hospital, she smiled.

Soon, it became normal for those who visited her to bring her a dog for her growing collection. When Christina was discharged months later she had at least three whole boxes full of plush dogs.

…...

* * *

"What are you going to name her?" Shaggy asked.

"Jenny," Christina laughed as the excited pup licked her fingers, "Thank you, Shaggy,"

"You're welcome, Christina. Now, how about dinner and a movie?"

"I'm game,"'

The next day, Shaggy returned to help Christina load her car for the drive to Grimwoods.

"Like, I'll be there to visit. Every weekend,"

"Promise?"

"Promise. You are going to be like, the best teacher they've like, ever had,"

"I think you need to meet my competition,"

"Competition?"

Christina shoved a mirror in his face with a giggle, "Say hello to the most legendary teacher ever,"

Shaggy laughed grabbing the mirror from Christina and turning it around, "Like, say hello to the best teacher ever,"

The two laughed until they couldn't breathe. All too soon Christina had to leave if she wanted to make it to the school before night fell. She hugged her aunt, uncle and, Draculaura goodbye promising to text, call, and video chat before kissing Shaggy goodbye getting into her car and driving off.

For such a young dog Jenny remained perfectly calm the entire ride. Curled up in the passenger seat snoozing away while Christina drove closer to Grimwoods. Toward old memories and new ones waiting to be made.

…...

* * *

"Don't cry, Christina. Miss Grimwood vill take good care of you," Dracula said as he attempted to console his sobbing niece.

"But I don't wanna go!" Christina protested, "I wanna go home!"

The building they stood in was strange. It was new which meant it was to be feared. Christina was very confused. Why was her Uncle doing this? Why was he leaving her here? She didn't want to be left here! Still no matter how she protested her uncle carried her to her new, very empty room and sat her down on the bed.

"Don't go! Don't go!"

"I have to Christina," Dracula sighed.

"No!" Christina wailed, grabbing and clinging to her uncle's cape as he turned to leave.

"Christina, Sweetheart-"

"Don't leave,"

Dracula sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Christina had never been anywhere by herself, never even played outside alone. He slowly pried the cape out of her hands, bending down to her eye level.

"You're going to be fine. I love you, Christina,"

"Take me home!"

"You have to go to school," Dracula gently replied, "I'll be back on Halloween. Promise,"

Christina watched him go with tear-filled eyes. Rushing to her window to see the car slowly disappear around the bend. Seeing her uncle leave made her cry even harder.

"C-Come back! I don't wanna stay here!" she wailed, "P-please come back!"

But her uncle did not come back and Christina fell asleep sobbing on the floor. When she woke up she was so frightened she burst into tears again, the sudden downpour outside matched her mood as she endlessly wailed. Cried and cried for her Aunt Vana and Uncle Dracula. Eventually, he could cry no more and just sat sniffling at the window watching the rain.

"Hi there", a friendly voice greeted from the door. Christina turned to see a blonde, caramel-furred werewolf wearing glasses there. With her was a pink gorgon girl and a pretty mummy with gold-streaked, Nile-blue hair. "Welcome to Grimwood's. I'm Clawdia Wolf. These are my friends Viperine and Nefera. May we come in?"

Christina nodded slowly, warily, she didn't do so well around strangers. She pulled her jacket tightly around her shoulders fearful that they would see. She always wore the jacket when not inside the castle. She didn't know why it just made her feel safe. The three young girls came in and sat around her, Clawdia handing her a tissue as she did so.

"What's your name?" Viperine asked.

"Christina,"

"That's a pretty name," Clawdia smiled, "How about we help you unpack and then we can play a game?"

"Okay," Christina nodded.

Miss Grimwood stood at the door, a smile on her face. She knew Clawdia would be the one to make Christina feel welcome. Pleased that her newest student wasn't upset any longer she left to start dinner.

…...

* * *

Upon her arrival at Grimwoods Christina found Sibella waiting for her at the gate. No sooner had Christina stepped out of the car did she get crushed in a hug by her very excited cousin. Christina happily returned the gesture before retrieving the still sleeping Jenny out of the car and following her cousin inside where she was once again crushed by very excited girls. Tannis and Winnie especially who pulled her down the hall to her new room which was, in fact, her room from her school days

"SURPRISE!" Winnie excitedly cried pushing open the door to reveal the room had been redone and was now painted the lightest shade of purple.

"Aww, thanks girls," Christina said looking around her new room.

The four-poster bed stood in the center of the room with purple bedding that matched the walls. There was a tall bookshelf to the left and a wardrobe to the right. An empty desk stood next to the door just waiting to be covered in her artwork. Not far from that was a plush armchair with a book already there.

"Girls, why don't you help Christina unload her car then you can show her everything," Miss Grimwood suggested as she ambled down the hall toward them, matches at her heels as always, "Welcome back Christina." she greeted with a smile, "I'm so glad you'll be teaching here,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Christina grinned

After the boxes had been brought inside and stacked in Christina's room, Winnie, Tannis and the other girls brought Christina to her new classroom. It was a big classroom with large windows on each side. As Christina unpacked her classroom she had to laugh considering she had a constant trail of shadows. When she was finally all set up she returned to her room to find Jenny sleeping on her pillow. Tannis climbed into her lap as she sat on the bed.

"You painted that?" Tannis asked staring at the portrait above Christina's bed.

"Yes, I did,"

"Tell us the story,"

"Well..."

* * *

…...

Meanwhile hidden deep within the Barren Bog, Revolta stood watching. For years she had been rebuilding her power. Ever since that coach and his meddling mutts had interfered with her plans. Now, now, Christina had returned but she was no threat. In fact, she may have been exactly what Revolta needed all she needed to do was unlock Christina's inner darkness. What fun it would be to corrupt and control such a powerful fae. The granddaughter of the Dark Fae Queen herself.

But how would she do it?

…...

* * *

Christina settled into life at school pretty quickly after her first day. Her classes were interesting and she had friends to play with. Every day was a new adventure as they explored the school and the grounds surrounding it. On one bright day, Christina sat playing in the garden. There was a small patch where Miss Grimwood let her grow flowers. When not inside she could be found there.

Today, when Christina went to play in her garden she found something odd. A rather large green potato. Very odd indeed but the young girl paid it no mind as she sat among the flowers setting up a tea party for her, her friends and, teddy. Behind her, the potato moved. Opening a single red eye as it rose from the ground, it's long vines reaching out and seizing the girl, gagging her before pulling her underground with him.

When Clawdia, Viperine and, Nefera arrived for the tea party Christina was nowhere to be seen.

They raced to find Miss Grimwood worried that something awful had happened to Christina.

Christina meanwhile, was having a panic attack the potato monster dropped her on a stone floor.

"Creeper! You dolt I told you to be gentle,"

Christina whimpered as the strange four-armed woman pulled her to her feet.

"Don't be frightened young one. I want to help you,"

"Help me?"

"Help you learn magic,"

…...

* * *

Christina was woken up by slobbery dog kisses. After pushing the excited pup off of her she climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. Choosing a bright purple top with black butterflies and a pair of jeans. Tying up her hair and sliding into a pair of sandals she marched to breakfast with a smile on her face. When she entered the dining room she found the girls waiting for her.

"Morning Ladies,"

"Good morning, Christina," the girls chorused as Christina took her seat.

"What are we going to learn today?" Sibella asked excitedly.

"You'll see, Bella. You'll see," Christina grinned.

…...

* * *

"Definitions! I thought this was going to be exciting!" Winnie cried as they entered Christina's classroom a few hours later.

"Do you know the difference between an empath and a telepath?"

"No,"

"Do you know the difference between Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis?"

"No,"

Christina smirked, "Take your seats, ladies. I promise this will be fun,"

"How?"

Christina didn't respond instead, shutting the drapes as she used her wand to cast projections on the chalkboard.

"Who's this, girls?"

"Elsa," Tannis, Winnie and, Webigail, Gil's younger sister piped.

"And what does she control?"

"Ice and snow!"

"_**That **_is Cryokinesis," Christina explained as the definition appeared on the board for the girls to copy, "Can anyone tell me what it might be used for?"

"Building a snowman," Phantasma giggled.

Christina rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, "You can create an ice wall to repel enemies. A blizzard to blind them-"

"Should we be writing this down?" Elsa asked.

"It would be preferred."

Once everyone had written it down they moved on. It was as she was explaining Telepathy that her phone buzzed. She dismissed it and attempted to continue her lesson only her phone to buzz again and again and again. Eventually, Christina grew tired of it and yanked her phone out of her pocket.

"Norville Rogers what-vampires? Chasing you? Weaknesses? You're a flipping monster expert! You want me to vanquish them? No, Shaggy-yes, I love you-No, I won't, Okay, fine" Christina sighed she excused herself before disappearing and reappearing holding a shaking Shaggy and Scooby.

"COACH!"

"like, hey girls," Shaggy greeted before being dropped to the floor by Christina.

"I hope you told the gang where you were headed,"

"we did," Shaggy sheepishly replied, "Can we stay for a while?"

"Go ask Miss Grimwood now, _**OUT**_"

The duo ran leaving Christina to teach her class.

"Now, where were we?"

…...

* * *

"But Miss Grimwood teaches me magic," Christina replied confusedly.

"But I can teach you better, more powerful magic-"

"Stay away from her Revolta!" Miss Grimwood ordered blasting down the door.

"Eliza Grimwood to what do I owe the pleasure?" Revolta mocked.

"Get away from her!"

"Make me," Revolta cackled as she trapped Christina in a massive spiderweb

The more Christina struggled the tighter her binds became. Her blood was boiling, her skin was smoking. Never in her young life had Christina felt this way. Hotter and hotter mounting as she watched the stand-off before her until the web exploded. Christina ran hiding behind Miss Grimwood. She feared the witch before her. She would grow out of this fear of course but at that moment she trembled, hiding her face in Miss Grimwood's dress. She screwed her eyes shut as tears slipped down her cheeks. She wasn't sure what Miss Grimwood did to Revolta but it resulted in the four-armed witch vowing her revenge. When Christina opened her eyes she found herself back in the school building. Clawdia, Viperine, and Nefera rushed to hug her

"Are you okay, Christina?"

Christina whimpered in response.

"Girls, why don't you carve some jack-o-lanterns for our Halloween party?"

"What do you say, Christina? You wanna carve pumpkins?" Viperine asked.

"Yeah,"

The girls hurried out to the pumpkin patch and went on a hunt for the biggest, roundest pumpkins they could find. Christina couldn't lift hers so she and Nefera resorted to rolling it across the ground.

"Look I found a baby lizard!" Clawdia excitedly announced.

"I don't think that's a lizard," Christina laughed.

"What is he then?"

"A tiny dragon,"

"I thought dragons were bigger?"

"I have a book about dragons. They come in all different sizes. Small ones are hard to find though,"

"Let's take him to Miss Grimwood she'll know what to do,"

"Lead the way,"

…...

* * *

"I'm beat," Christina sighed, face-planting on the bed after the school day ended.

A classroom full of girls who didn't know the basis of magic and it was up to Christina to teach them. Near the end of the day, Miss Grimwood suggested she take over the art class as well as co-teach English and History. While Christina was more than happy to help Miss Grimwood teach the girls they were an excitable bunch and they didn't do well sitting still. As soon as classes were dismissed for the day the girls raced outside to play a game of volleyball and Christina had taken this chance to retreat to her room locking the door behind her. Sitting up she fished her diary out of her nightstand drawer putting pen to paper she began to write.

_Today was my first day as a teacher and I have a long ways to go. The girls were less than thrilled to be copying definitions but if I'm to teach them anything they need to know the basics. About halfway through class Shaggy called me on the verge of a breakdown. Apparently, they were running from vampires and he asked if I knew of any weaknesses. I kindly reminded him that he was a monster expert to which he replied his heart was beating too fast for him to think. Then he wanted to know if I would vanquish the vampires. I said no of course. Then he asked if I could rescue him and Scooby. I did so I could get back teaching the class. _

_He'll be staying for a few days now._

_I think he just missed me, to be honest even though I saw him yesterday. _

_Oh well, I'm not complaining. I adore Shaggy._

_I just wish he hadn't interrupted the class is all. _

_-Christina._

Tossing her journal to the side, Christina fell back on her bed and let the tiredness consume her.

…...

* * *

"He's a teacup dragon," Miss Grimwood declared after looking over the dragon.

"What do we do with him?" Nefera asked as the trio crowded around the dragon watching him sleep on a pillow.

"We take care of him,"

"But what will we call him?" Christina asked.

"How about...Matches," Clawdia suggested.

"Good idea,"

"He won't wake up for a while girls. Go and carve your pumpkins,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

The three girls went to the table where their chosen pumpkins sat with a pile of pumpkin guts in the center. After drawing out what they wished to carve the trio set to work. Clawdia carved a surprised face, Viperine a mean one, and Nefera a winking face. Christina didn't carve a face she carved a butterfly. After their pumpkins were carved they made other decorations for the impending party. Orange and black paper chains, colored pictures of ghosts and skeletons, different things. When the sun started to set the guests began to arrive.

Christina was over the moon to see her uncle as she excitedly barreled toward him. He caught her lifting her into the air before giving her a tight hug.

"Guess what we found a dragon!"

"You did?" he asked.

"Yep,"

"Dracula, may I speak with you?"

"Of course Miss Grimwood. Wait here, Christina," Dracula ordered gently as he put her down.

"Okay,"

_I hope I'm not in trouble._

…_..._

* * *

Revolta couldn't help but laugh in wicked delight. She had devised a plan so cunning so wicked, so evil her name would go down in history and very soon she'd have an army at her command. For now, she needed to gather the supplies and prepare.

"Oh dear Christina soon I will snuff out your light and you'll be consumed by the darkness within yourself,"


	2. Chapter 2

Ten-year-old Christina was getting fed up. Every year without fail she somehow, someway, ended up tied to a chair in Revolta's lair. When she had gotten too big for the Grim Creeper to drag through the ground Revolta had resorted to more drastic measures. Most often she used trickery. She somehow knew what made Christina tick. One year it had been a stray dog. Then 'Viperine' needed help. This year, Christina had fallen into a hole and ended up tumbling right into the witch's lair.

"My offer still stands, Christina. Allow me to teach you,"

"No, your evil and I don't wanna be evil,"

"You're more powerful than you think, Christina,"

"I don't care!" Christina snapped, breaking out of her binds, "I will NEVER join you,"

Revolta was too busy marveling at the girl's ever-growing power to notice the giant fireball headed her way. She didn't notice until she was blown through the wall. When she recovered, Christina was long gone back to Grimwoods.

…...

* * *

Christina woke up when Jenny pounced on her in the wee hours of the morning. One quick shower and a bottle of fruit juice later, Christina was hard at work setting up her classroom.

Then her phone rang. Grabbing it off her desk she answered without checking the ID there was only one person with that ringtone.

"Hey, Laura,"

"Drew's back,"

"And how does this affect me? He doesn't know where I am does he?"

"No, but he's been asking about you,"

"Of course,"

"He knows about Shaggy,"

"HE WHAT?"

"Whoa, calm down Duncan's watching out for Shaggy,"

"Anything else I need to know?" Christina asked before chugging her coffee.

"Drew's got a brother,"

Christina choked. Coughed and sputtered before recovering.

"WHAT?"

"But he's the light to Drew's dark. He even apologized for Drew's behavior!"

"Tell me more!"

…...

* * *

Drew was moments away from exploding. His Princess was nowhere to be found. Not the music room, not the art room, the library, the cooking classroom. Nowhere to be found. It was as he was searching that he heard the rumors. Christina supposedly had a NORMIE boyfriend and according to what he learned he went here. When Drew found him he would rip the weakling in half!

"Something wrong, Drew?", a familiar, snarky voice asked. He turned to see a smirking Clawdeen next to a stoic Duncan and scowling Draculaura.

"Not that we care", the normally sweet, pink vampire added.

"Where are you hiding my Princess?", he snarled, keeping his distance and a wary eye on Duncan.

"If you're referring to my cousin, who wants nothing to do with you", Draculaura smiled wickedly. "She tested out for early-graduation. She's gone. Moved on to greener pastures."

"WHAT?!"

"You were counting on her wounds to keep her from escaping you, weren't you Drew?", Duncan smirked.

Ooh how Drew wished he could wipe that grin off his face!

"See, when Headmistress Bloodgood got the news a few weeks ago that you were coming back despite her objections, she told Christina and offered to let her take the test immediately rather than wait until the end of the semester", Clawdeen grinned. "Christina's been gone for a week now."

"HOW DARE BLOODGOOD?! SHE'S NOT ALLOWED TO...!"

"Her compassion for Christina outweighed her devotion to the rules of the school board", Duncan smirked. "You'll NEVER find her now, you scum-bag."

Drew stormed away in a huff, grinding his teeth and pulling his hair leaving Duncan, Clawdeen and, Draculaura laughing.

"Excuse me, Draculaura?"

Draculaura turned to find a blonde vampire. Draculaura saw him earlier that morning leaving Bloodgood's office. She suspected he was a new student.

"Yes?"

"My name's Felix. I'm Drew's younger brother. I just wanted to apologize for everything he's done to you and Christina,"

"Thank you, I'll pass the apology to Christina,"

"Don't take this the wrong way," Duncan added, "But you seem normal,"

: Drew has some deep problems. Dad's trying to get him some help," Felix bashfully explained.

"We're about to head to lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"S-sure,"

Meanwhile.

Shaggy and Scooby were at his locker getting ready for lunch when suddenly:

"Hey, Normie!", a voice snarled behind them, causing them to jump nearly into the coffin-shaped locker in surprised fright. They turned to see a VERY angry teen biker-vampire. "You're gonna tell me where Christina is, and then you're gonna stay away from her, UNDERSTAND?!"

"L-l-l-like, why would I do that?", Shaggy stammered.

"R-r-reah?", Scooby mumbled through chattering teeth.

"Because she's MY PRINCESS! MINE! A lame normie like you could NEVER be..."

"Wait! You're DREW, aren't you?", Shaggy deduced from the vampire's words. His eyes turned red with anger as he started to transform. "She, like, told me about you and everything you did and tried to do! And let me tell you something! SHE decides who knows where she is and who she wants to be with, NO ONE ELSE! I like, count myself totally lucky that she chose me! So, like, back off before I get really mad!"

"You're a flea-bag?!", Drew stepped back in surprise and disgust. "No, even more lame, you're HALF a flea-bag! Mind your place or I'll make a RUG outta you!"

"Like, TRY IT!", Shaggy growled.

Drew was about to take Shaggy up on the offer when he was grabbed by the collar and tossed across the hall and into the lockers there with ease. He was about to verbally attack who ever dared to lay a hand on him, but his heart froze with fear when he saw it was Duncan; smoke pouring from between his fangs.

"You didn't think Christina would let you harass her boyfriend did you?" Duncan smirked, "Come on, Shaggy. Time for lunch,"

Drew growled as the trio walked away.

He was enraged! He stormed out of the school and into the courtyard where he punched one of the many statues in frustration.

"Psst, Drew!"

the vampire looked around. The courtyard was mostly empty. Then he saw a cloaked figure step out of thin air.

"Come with me, we have much to discuss,"

Drew followed wordlessly stepping through a hidden door into a lair of sorts. The stranger dropped her cloak revealing herself to be a four-armed witch.

"I've been watching you and I know how you yearn for your Princess,"

"You know Christina?"

"Yes, and I seek to draft her into my armies. With her powers, no one will dare question me,"

"She's too good to help you,"

"Ah, but I have a plan. So, will you help me?"

"For a price,"

"What is it?"

"I want Christina for myself as my mate,"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! I LIKE you, Drew Easton! You're MY kind of Evil! Of course! Every Dark Princess needs her Eternal Mate! We are agreed!"

"B-b-but, Revolta!", Creeper simpered. "Can this vampire be trusted?! He could turn on you at any...!"

"Silence, Creeper!", Revolta commanded after Drew hissed viciously at her minion. "I need an ally in Monster High with cunning! Moanica DeKay proved too ambitious, while Torq and his so-called 'Horde' are only good for muscle. Drew here is perfect to fill the required role! And he can help keep her dark as her Eternal Mate afterward."

"So, what do I need to do?" Drew asked with a smirk.

"If this is going to work I need you to procure a few things from the museum," Revolta explained as she passed him a list, "Bring those to me and then we'll proceed,"

"What about her flea-bag boyfriend?"

"Shaggy and his friends won't be an issue,"

…...

* * *

"Miss Christina?"

"Yes, Webigail?"

"How did you learn you had magic?"

"Yeah, how did you?" Phantasma asked.

Christina looked from the class full of girls to the definitions on the board. They'd been working hard and the class was nearly over so...

"I was almost six,"

…...

* * *

Draculaura had gone down for a nap Christina had already had hers so she was lonely. Aunt Vana was napping and Uncle Dracula was working so Christina was resigned to the family room where a movie had been put in. One of her favorite movies. She happily plopped down on the couch to watch it

sometime later when Dracula poked his head in to check on her he found the entire room dripping in a magic makeover. Instead of the cozy family room, Dracula found the gold ballroom from Beauty and The Beast. Christina sat in the center of the floor her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her as she hummed the song. She had done this. Her powers had surfaced and it looked like she wasn't even aware of what she'd done yet! The dark magic sparkles of her occasionally fluttering wings had filled the room and affected the transformation according to the sparkles of wonder in her eyes as she watched Belle and the Beast dance together on-screen.

"Vhat are you looking at, My Love?", Vana asked from behind him.

"Shh!", he urged softly, then motioned her to come closer. He pointed inside wordlessly, and she looked. She had to stifle a gasp of awed surprise.

"She's just as powerful as her mother vas," Vana whispered.

Dracula nodded.

"Vhat do we do?"

"Ve vait,"

Only when the scene ended did Christina look away from the screen gasping as she did so.

"Pretty. Pretty," Christina giggled before spotting her aunt and uncle in the doorway. The shock of seeing them caused a ripple effect reversing the magic that'd she had cast.

"Am I in trouble?"

Dracula didn't respond instead, he picked up his trembling niece, "You aren't in trouble," he finally whispered when she started to cry.

Vana returned with a long slender box that she gave to Christina,. The young girl confusedly lifted the lid and stared at the object inside.

"It's a wand, your wand, Christina,"

"Mine?"

"From your Mommy,"

"But where is Mommy?"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ever After...

Inside a dark, foreboding castle in the Forbidden Mountains, Maleficent Shadowfae; the Dark Queen of all Evil, mightiest Dark Fairy ever after, sensed something. It cut through her brooding contemplation like a hot knife through butter. Could it be? This felt nearly identical to when her dear Alissa's powers awakened! She had sensed the death of her beloved youngest daughter several years ago and had been in mourning ever after. This could only mean...!

"I have a granddaughter!"

From that day onward, Maleficent searched.

…...

* * *

Present.

Classes had let out for the day and Christina found herself playing with the littlest of the Grimwood girls.

"Can you do magic tricks for us?" Tannis asked.

"Please?: Winnie pleaded, scratching at her ear.

Christina smiled impishly, "Winnie, something wrong?"

"My ear itches,"

Christina smirked, pulling her wand out of Winnie's ear. Her wand was exactly 13 inches long made of dark Hawthorne wood which according to the note her mother had left the wood had been tinted with the blood of her father. The handle was wrapped in basilisk skin with a piece of Dragon stone. The wand had a Quetzaquatl feather core and a single amethyst crystal on the tip. The wand was one of her most treasured possession.

"How'd you do that?"

"Magic of course," Christina laughed, "Watch,"

With a flick of her wrist, the toys surrounding them stood up and proceeded to dance a jig. Then the teddy bears juggled, the ballerina dolls leaped through the air blowing kisses to their fans while the tin soldiers marched firing their tiny cannons as they went.

Another flick of her wrist brought the action to a halt as the toys fell down lifeless.

"Do more! Do more!" the girls cheered.

"Alright,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, as dusk fell next door. The cadets were returning from their evening jog sans Baxter. Not a mention of his disappearance or thought to where he could be crossed their minds for something had happened to make them forget their friend.

And it was only the beginning.

…...

* * *

Christina realized as she got older why exactly she always hid her wings. She had seen how other monsters treated hybrids. Most with disdain and disgust and Christina didn't like that. So, she closed in on herself and became committed to blending in as much as she could. No one could know her secret outside of the family because if anyone did they would laugh at her. Everything pertaining to her fairy side was kept under wraps. Her private lessons with Miss Grimwood were written off by her friends as help with math. (This wasn't entirely a lie as Christina did often require help)

At home, during breaks, Christina shut herself indoors content to stay in the library all day reading anything that grabbed her interest. It may have annoyed her cousins but they kept their mouths shut letting Christina do as she pleased. Knowing that under her calm, shy exterior there was an eternal fire burning.

Of course, even during the summer months, Christina's lessons in magic continued as her power grew at an astonishing rate.

"I have never seen anything like it, my friend," Vincent told Dracula as they observed Christina.

The eight-year-old stood in the rarely used ballroom using her magic to mimic one of her favorite movie scenes down to the tiniest detail while her cousins watched in awe. The ghostly dancers with no shadows nor a reflection in the polished floor waltzed around them to the soft song Christina hummed. It was by far her favorite magic trick as she called it. Dracula allowed it as long as it didn't interfere with those around her

"Again," Sibella pleaded bouncing up and down.

"Okay, but a different song," Christina laughed.

The young girl closed her eyes and began to sing:

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap._

Magic started to flow through the room bringing the song to life as the sounds of instruments filled the air.

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down_

Christina began to fly. Her voice gaining power with every word as a wind blowing around the room stirring the magic up.

_I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change but 'til I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!_

Unseen voices rose to join hers. Christina was so lost in the moment that she didn't notice the adults gathering to watch this performance.

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down_

_Unlimited (unlimited)  
My future is (future is) unlimited (unlimited)  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday I'll be..._

_Flying so high! (defying gravity)  
Kiss me goodbye! (defying gravity)_

The curtains pulled back for her big finish bathing her in the light of the setting sun while her cousins stuck to the shadows.

_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately,  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"_

_I'm defying gravity!  
And you won't bring me down, bring me down, bring me down!_

The instruments and voices faded as the curtains closed and Christina descended to the ground

"Again!" Sibella squealed.

"Not tonight, Bella," Christina sighed.

She had been entertaining her cousins like this for hours and she had grown tired

She jumped sky high when the sounds of applause reached her ears. Spinning on her heel she found her aunt, uncle and, all three of her magic teachers had been watching her the entire time. Her eyes hit the floor as she suddenly became very interested in it.

"That vas vonderful dear," Dracula praised his blushing niece.

"Th-thank you, Uncle Dracula,"

"You may just teach magic one day, Christina," Miss Grimwood added.

…...

* * *

"Care to fill me in on why we needed a bunch of latex monster costumes and a suit of rusted armor?" Drew asked pointedly as he hauled the heavy box inside.

"Simple they're the first to join my army," Revolta laughed cruelly.

"They're costumes," Drew deadpanned.

"Lay them out here then you can watch Christina," Revolta ordered.

Drew laid the costumes on the table.

The Black Knight.

The Ten-Thousand Volt Ghost.

The Zombie.

The Demon Shark and the Pterodactyl ghost

Revolta waved her wand slowly over each as she uttered a spell that Drew couldn't understand and one by one the monsters stood and awaited orders. The demon shark was ordered to infiltrate the moat surrounding Grimwoods and to await further orders. As the now invisible shark left the Zombie was ordered to stand guard over their 'guest'

The rest were ordered to watch and wait. Revolta couldn't help but laugh with phase one of her plan complete it was time for phase two.

...

* * *

**Okay, does anyone else notice how eerily close the lineup of monsters is to the second live-action Scooby-Doo film? Yeah, I didn't intend it that way but here we are.**

**Also, I was so excited to post the last chapter that I forgot to explain myself. Jenny and Sandy are the same **dog**. I renamed Christina's puppy in honor of my sweet dog Jenny who had to be put down a few years ago. Jenny was a golden retriever who showed up on my Nana's porch after a tornado. we took her in and I loved her to pieces.**

**The song Christina sang was Idina Menzel's solo version of Defying Gravity from Wicked because I thought it fit Christina better than my original pick**

**Now, it's time for questions!**

**1\. What di do you think phase two of Revolta's plan is?**

**2\. What's she need all the monsters for?**

**3\. Why those monsters?**

**4\. What flashbacks would you like to see from Christina's past?**

**And as a treat: you may ask me one random question about Christina.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Christina, Clawdia, Viperine and, Nefera were taking turns on the swing one chilly November day just after classes had been dismissed. Christina had just begun to push Nefera when Clawdia gasped.

"We need to go inside now," she whispered, pointing to where a wolf was advancing toward them.

She, Viperine and Nefera ran but Christina was rooted to the ground. On the one hand, she was scared because she had never seen Clawdia scared. On the other, the animal before her appeared hurt and in need of help. The closer the wolf got the worse it's injuries seemed. Two feet away from where Christina stood it put down what it had been carrying. A pup the same color as it was. Before Christina could react the animal dragged itself into the forest. Christina sat down on the ground unsure of what just happened but certain she needed to help.

The black pup whimpered.

Christina picked it up and was still holding it close when Miss Grimwood and her friend's returned to help her.

"Pretty, Pretty," Christina cooed as she stroked the pup's fur, completely unharmed.

"Why didn't the Mama snap at her or try to hurt her? It usually does," Viperine asked in confusion.

"It must have been drawn to her.: Miss Grimwood stated absentmindedly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing dear, please go inside," Miss Grimwood gently instructed, "I'll have to ask Christina what happened,"

Miss Grimwood sat with Christina while the other girls went inside. Christina remained focused on the pup which had fallen asleep in her lap.

"What happened, Christina?"

"The Mama was hurt."

"Did the Mama try to hurt you?"

"No, Miss Grimwood. She left her baby here and crawled into the forest,"

"I think she wanted you to take care of her baby. She can't anymore," Miss Grimwood gently explained, "What are you going to call her?"

"Jade. I'll call her Jade,"

…...

* * *

Christina finally finished grading papers and happily pushed them aside. Standing from her desk, she gathered Jenny in her arms and stepped outside. Once she reached the pumpkin patch she set Jenny down and took a seat on the swing. Letting the breeze push her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and turned to look but saw nothing. When she turned her attention back to Jenny she was surprised to see a black blur barreling toward her.

"Uh-Oh,"

Christina was knocked off the swing by the now fully grown Jade. The wolf howled with happiness covering her face in slobbery wet kisses,

"I missed you too, Jade," Christina laughed when the over-excited wolf finally let her get up off the ground, "Come on, girl, I have a friend for you to meet,"

Christina led Jade to where Jenny was running through the pumpkin patch. She backed away to let them get antiquated. Admittedly, she was nervous. Jade wasn't exactly tame. She was rather protective of Christina.

Jade sniffed Jenny curiously.

Christina held her breath.

Jade licked Jenny.

"Thank goodness" Christina sighed, "Now, Jade, if you behave yourself you can stay indoors with me, okay"

Jade tackled her to the ground again and licked her once more.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby arrived early Friday morning bringing gifts from the girl's families, they snuck into Christina's class when her back was turned, earning giggles from the girls. Unfortunately, Shaggy's surprise didn't go as planned as Jade gave them away with her snarling.

"_Jade, _I told you-NORVILLE ROGERS YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MAULED!"

"Like, it's nice to see you too, Christina," Shaggy chuckled, "Who's this?"

"This is Jade, I've had her since she was a pup,"

"But-"

"This is her territory. When I left for Monster High I didn't want to take her away from her home,"

Jade had calmed down, for the time being, her gaze transfixed on Scooby who looked away.

"Hey, Coach whatcha got there?" Winnie asked.

"I've brought presents and letters," Shaggy explained.

"Can we see them now?" Tannis asked Christina.

"Be my guest,"

Shaggy properly greeted his girlfriend while her students tore into their presents. Letters for Sibella, Webigail, and Elsa which included lots of pictures to add to their growing photo albums. Phantasma received books about famous pianists. Winnie, a moon globe with all the famous craters and the sight of the Apollo landings. Tannis, a box full of toys which she decided to share with Winnie and Webigail.

"Like, you got something too, Christina," Shaggy grinned, "express delivery from Molly,"

Christina excitedly snatched the box from Shaggy and tore it open.

_I heard you wore your copy out so I tracked this down for you._

"Beauty and The Beast! She knows me so well!"

"Miss Christina, may we be dismissed?" Webigail asked sweetly.

"Oh, why not?" Christina grinned, "Take your things to your rooms then we can go outside,"

The girls cheered.

…...

* * *

When the girls stepped outside they were delighted to find that the cadets were already there. Soon, there was a friendly soccer match underway instead of volleyball as everyone was tired of it. Christina, Shaggy, Scooby, Jade and, Jenny sat on the sidelines watching. Jade was actually watching Scooby who pretended not to notice.

Something seemed off to Shaggy. The girls seemed to outnumber the cadets he mentioned this to Christina.

"It's because of Webigail," she assured him.

Still, Shaggy has convinced something was wrong. It was a feeling that stuck with him for the rest of the day through dinner. He intended to ask Scooby what he thought but The Great Dane was a little tied up trying to outrun Jade who had been following him around all day long and was now, chasing him through the yard with Jenny trailing behind them.

"Shaggy, we've got ice cream!" Christina yelled.

Shaggy tore out of his room and into the dining room where Christina sat at the table with a giant bowl of ice cream and a pair of spoons.

"I thought we could share," she grinned.

Shaggy slid into the seat next to her as she passed him a spoon.

…...

* * *

"How DARE he! He has NO RIGHT TO-"

"Calm down, Drew. You'll have your dark Princess soon enough," Revolta ordered.

"Just look at him. He has his hands all over her!"

"They're sharing ice cream. Not making out!" Creeper snarked, mopping the floor.

"Shut it you overgrown potato!" Drew snarled.

"Boys!" Revolta warned, "Get moving! We have work to do!"

"Yes, Revolta, sorry Revolta," Creeper mumbled before he and Drew left to carry out their orders.

On their way out, Drew swiftly kicked Creeper. "Kiss up,".

…...

* * *

"Vhat is it Miss Grimwood?" Dracula asked once they stepped away from the party.

"Tell me, did Christina's mother have a birthmark?"

"I believe Radu mentioned it once, Vhy?"

"Christina has it too, on her neck," Miss Grimwood sighed, "It's not just a birthmark, Dracula. It's a symbol of great power and Revolta knows she has it,"

"Oh, no,"

"Christina's a dark fae she'll spend her entire life fighting against the darkness. The more her power grows the harder it will be for her unless-"

"Vhat?"

" she gets a handle on her powers,"

"You're teaching her, right?"

"Yes, Dracula of course I am but I need help,"

Dracula peeked out of the room in time to see Christina race past chasing Nefera.

Dracula though deeply with concern and love. Christina had been a joy since she's come into his care, and she'd been a loving and doting 'older sister' to her cousins Draculaura and even baby Sibella. She was a bright and kind soul, despite her scare-itage. He did not want to think of her struggling or possibly turning dark. He too had seen her birthmark and suspected the truth of ancestry. Alissa had rarely spoken of her mother and never mentioned her by name, but there was only ONE dark fairy in all the realms known to have such a mark; Maleficent, Queen of the Dark Fae. Of ALL the fae, only Lord Oberon himself and his Queen Titania were known to be more powerful.

If Christina truly had the potential to be that powerful, her education was vital! He immediately dismissed asking Lord Oberon for help. He firmly distanced himself from anything to do with the dark fae millennia ago, ever since he'd chosen Titania as his Queen and wife over Maleficent. And if Alissa had been estranged from her mother, she likely would not have wanted her involved with Christina. That left only two others he could turn to.

"I shall reach out to Boodika Le Fey and my old, dear friend Vincent Van Ghoul", Dracula told her. "Between the three of you, I am certain Christina will be in good hands."

"Uncle Dracula, come meet Matches!"Christina yelled.

"Coming!"

…...

* * *

"Like, I'm telling you Scoob, somethings wrong here," Shaggy was saying to Scooby.

"Huh-huh," Scooby nodded.

"What's like, with you?"

Scooby had been fidgeting all morning and Shaggy couldn't figure out why. Before Shaggy could ask Scooby streaked past him dashing out of the room, Jade hot on his heels. That was one mystery solved but there were more pressing matters. Something didn't feel right. Whenever he tried to figure it out a fog settled over his mind rendering unable to pinpoint the exact cause of his feelings. Maybe he just needed a second opinion. For now, he would spend time with his wonderful girlfriend who despite their texts every day and phone calls every night he missed terribly.

He found Christina in the dining room trying to create a lesson plan for the upcoming week. Slowly and with much difficulty, he managed to pry the red planner from her hands and push it aside.

"I need that," she informed him.

"Not right now,"

"Shaggy I have to-"

"Spend time with me,"

"I need to-"

"Go on a walk with me,"

"I have to-"

"Right now,"

Shaggy had crept behind Christina during their 'argument'. He picked her up from her chair and tossed her over his shoulder. She twisted and writhed but couldn't break out of his grip. He carried her outside to the very edge of the school grounds before gently setting her down, grabbing her wrist when she turned back to the school.

"Like I said, we're going on a walk. You need a break and like, I need time with the most beautiful girl in the world,"

"Where is she 'cause she definitely ain't me," Christina retorted.

Since it was the weekend Christina had thrown on a faded band tee shirt a pair of cat-themed leggings and an old pair of sandals. Her hair had been thrown into a messy ponytail and her face was makeup free.

"_You _are the most beautiful girl in the world," Shaggy responded, tenderly brushing the hair from her face.

His words dripped sincerity and Christina felt weak in the knees. The way Shaggy stared at her so intensely when he said those words made her want to melt. He meant it every time he called her beautiful, every time he said he loved her and Christina kept waiting to wake up and realize it was all just a dream. This HAD to be a dream after all.

"Tell me a story about when you were a student here," Shaggy prompted, bringing Christina out of her thoughts.

"Alright,"

…...

* * *

Christina sat nervously in the empty classroom with Jade at her feet. Just outside the door, Miss Grimwood was speaking with the two strangers who had arrived earlier that day. Clawdia, Viperine and, Nefera were all going home a day early for Thanksgiving break and Christina dearly missed them. Why did her uncle want her to stay at school when she would much rather be home playing with Draculaura? With a sad shuddering sigh, Christina forced her attention back to the journal in front of her and the picture she was drawing. It was supposed to be a dragon but Christina thought it looked more like a lizard with stubby wings. She remained focused on her drawing until the door creaked open. Christina was so startled by the noise that she jumped sending a stray bolt of magic into the air.

Miss Grimwood defused the bolt quickly, guiding the strangers over to Christina's desk. The young girl hid her face and hoped they would go away. She didn't like strangers.

"Christina, look at us please,"

She lifted her head from the desk, brown eyes full of fear.

"This is Boodika Le Fey and Vincent Van Ghoul. They're going to help you learn magic,"

"But-But you're my magic teacher," Christina whimpered.

Jade, sensing her distress hopped into her lap and licked her cheek. In response to this Christina scratched the wolf behind the ears, much calmer already. After a few deep breaths, she realized she'd seen Vincent before. Around ber Uncle's castle, she had only seen him twice, however. So the feeling of shyness remained.

"Hello, Christina," Vincent smiled, "You've grown since I last saw you,"

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Christina, your uncle speaks very highly of you,"

It was then that Christina actually registered who was before her.

"I-I've heard of you", Christina said awe in her voice. "Even Miss Grimwood has told us that you're the wisest and most powerful witch in the world!"

"That's what they say", the elder witch said humbly with a small smile. "I wouldn't know. But your headmistress is quite powerful herself, and she has knowledge and skills I do not; as does Vincent."

"But, why are you both here?", the girl asked.

"Because your magical potential is incredibly vast", Vincent told her.

After some debate, it was decided to be completely up front with Christina. "You have the potential to become one of the most powerful magic-users in the world, perhaps even all time."

"Plus your mother was a dark fae", Boodika added. "I met her once. A wonderful, kind, and loving woman. Even more so considering she fought the darkness within her every day."

"D-does that mean I-I'm dark too?", she sniffed. "Am I evil?"

"Of course not, my dear", Miss Grimwood told her gently, pulling her into a hug.

"Light or dark is how you are born", Vincent explained.

"Good or evil is a CHOICE", Boodika told her. "If you want to be good, you can be good."

"I-I... I WANT TO BE GOOD!"

The witches and wizard smiled warmly and knowingly at the girl and each other.

"Then we will help you", Vincent said.

…...

* * *

"They like, said that? That you could be-"

"Yes, they did but I don't see how," Christina nodded.

Shaggy gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they wove their way through the pumpkin patch, "Like, I think you could,"

"You've only seen me do magic once,"

"Then like, do some more, please?"

Christina rolled her eyes, "Look down,"

Shaggy's shirt had changed from green to red without him realizing it. Christina smirked when he glanced at her questioningly. Before he could speak she pointed ahead of them. He looked finding the yellow brick road before him. Wordlessly Shaggy watched as the famous road broke apart allowing legions of short, round, gray-skinned people to rise from the ground. Nomes they were the nomes. The army advanced on them but disappeared before they could draw their weapons. Shaggy found himself in a forest so dark and creepy with a sign before him that read:

_Witches castle 1 mile._

_I'd turn back if I were you._

Then the forest was gone. Replaced by a parade of knights headed to a castle. Blinking, Shaggy found himself in the castle just in time to see three faeries descend into the room.

Then it all faded away.

"Happy now?" Christina laughed.

Shaggy stood beside her, eyes wide and mouth agape, trying to process what he just saw. Christina kissed him on the cheek, grabbing his hands and guiding her dumbfounded boyfriend back to the school.

Sibella was leaving as they entered the school.

"Where are you headed, Bella?" Christina inquired.

"The movies,"

"Is there a reason you're all dolled up?"

"No reason," Sibella insisted.

"So you normally wear sparkly dresses and high heels to the movies because last I checked there isn't a formal dress code," Christina replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll tell you,"

"I'm all ears,"

"I'm going on a date,"

"With Tug?"

"Did you read my mind?"

"No, but, while I was cleaning the classroom I found a paper that had I heart Tug all over it," Christina smirked, "You might wanna tell Uncle Dracula before someone else does,"

"I will, Christina, I will,"

...

* * *

Meanwhile.

Baxter screamed and tried in vain to make his presence known to anyone outside the castle. All this served to do was bring the guards into the room to shut him up by tying a gag around his mouth.

"No one can hear you," Revolta cackled, "But don't worry you'll have a friend any, minute now,"

On cue, Drew and Creeper arrived dragging the unconscious Grunt behind them.

"Two down, three to go," Creeper declared as Drew tied their newest hostage to a chair.

"Why are we kidnapping schoolboys again?" Drew asked.

"So they don't foil my plans. You may spy on Christina now, Drew,"

"And what do I do, Revolta?" Creeper asked.

"Clean the dungeons,"

"B-b-but, Revolta! Can't we force the prisoners to do that?!", Creeper cried. "Surely I can be of more in capturing...?"

"Silence, you bulbous fool of a weed!", the witch commanded. "Torq and his Horde will assist Drew and my spider bats! And I will not have these normie boys loose in the castle under ANY circumstances! They've proved too resourceful in the past, and I will NOT allow them to interfere this time! NOW DO AS I COMMAND!"

"Y-yes, Revolta", Creeper replied dejectedly as he began creeping from the room. He was practically being replaced!

"Too bad, so sad, Potato-Head", Drew smirked as he passed by.

The Grim Creeper gave a growling grunt of annoyance at the smug vampire.

Drew was so self=absorbed he would eventually stab the witch in the back. As soon as he got what he wanted. Iy was plain as day! He practically had a flashing neon sign above his head but Revolta couldn't see it.

,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

"So how was your date?" Christina grinned when Sibella returned a few hours later.

Sibella breezed past Christina with a dopey smile on her face.

"Guess that answers that," Christina chuckled.

"Christina?" Tannis asked. walking into the living room

"Yes, Tannis?"

"What's wrong with, Coach?"

Shaggy sat beside Christina still in shock.

"I blew his mind with my magic,"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Tell me about when you were learning magic," Tannis pleaded.

"Okay,"

In the span of a minute, Christina had an audience.

…...

* * *

"It's happening again, Daddy,"

Dracula quickly followed his five-year-old daughter to Christina's bedroom. He'd bought her a little TV of her own so if she accidentally gave the room a magic makeover no one would get hurt or be caught up in it. Entering her room now he wasn't surprised to find it had been transformed again. This time into a sun-filled forest with fuzzy animals scampering about. Although Christina was slowly getting a handle on her powers these magic makeovers were still a common thing. Something which Draculaura clearly enjoyed as she ran off to chase the rabbits while Christina remained glued to the TV screen completely unaware of what she was doing.

When the scene ended Christina finally turned away from the screen gasping in surprise at what she had done to her bedroom. Seeing her Uncle in the doorway was enough to reverse what had happened before Christina promptly burst into tears.

"I-I didn't mean to!" she cried, "I'm sorry,"

She stood from the floor and threw herself into her nearby bed. Draculaura followed her climbing onto the bed beside her and patting her arm.

"It's okay, It's okay,"

Dracula soon joined them, pulling Christina onto his lap as she continued to sob.

"I-I can't help it," she cried, "Too much-too much,"

"You're still learning, Sweetheart. It's okay," Dracula promised.

"Too much,"


	4. Chapter 4

"I-I can't!" Christina cried, "I-I can't control it,"

Lessons were an uphill battle. Christina's powers continued to grow and it scared her. She feared them and that wasn't a good sign. It worried her teachers but they didn't let on. Christina's emotions were very often the cause of her magic mishaps which created a dangerous cycle. Especially since fire was often involved. Still, they pressed on trying their utmost to help the frightened girl.

"It's okay Christina, just take a deep breath,"

"I can't" she wailed.

Just like that the tiny flame in her hand became a blazing inferno which Vincent was quick to stop.

Christina burst into tears again. She didn't like the fire she couldn't control it. Without waiting to be dismissed she ran from the room tears streaming down her face as she locked herself in her room. She cried out tears of her fear, her self-loathing. Cried and cried and cried some more. When she finally lifted her head from her hands she was frightened to see the fire that consumed her wings. It didn't hurt her, it couldn't but it did scare her so badly she screamed.

instantly, she was surrounded by her teachers each trying to figure out how to stop the fire all while trying to calm Christina who's fear and frustration continued to grow with every passing moment. They needed to help her before something worse happened but calming her was an impossible feat.

eventually, Christina ended up passing out. the three watched as the flames extinguished themselves.

Her emotions were the key and since she was scared...

This wasn't good.

* * *

_I think Shaggy needs a break from all of those mysteries. Why? He's beyond convinced something is happening here. I honestly think his nerves are frayed. We're safe here. I mean, who can harm us? Revolta? No one's seen her in years. They say she perished when her castle blew up to which I say good riddance. She put me through so much when I was a student here always saying I wasn't living up to my potential that with her help I'd be the greatest fae who ever lived. HA. What a tangled web she wove. Like I would ever join her side. Nope, never._

_Oh well, it does me no good to dwell on the past._

_Today the entire class was spent quizzing the girls. They weren't pleased. Their moods brightened when it was time for art class. Finger painting always seems to cheer them up. Tomorrow, we're using brushes less mess that way._

_Time for bed now,_

_Goodnight._

Christina shut her diary and turned off the lamp drawing the covers around her shoulders as she sank into the bed. Jenny and Jade were already fast asleep at the foot of her bed snoring softly. Christina smiled, Jade was probably dreaming of Scooby. The thought made her laugh Christina drifted to sleep soon after.

* * *

"Like, I'm telling you guys something's going on at the school," Shaggy vented to his friends.

"I think we could use a vacation those mysteries are getting to you," Fred replied with concern.

"No way! Besides, every time we go on vacation we like, end up solving a mystery!"

Fred shrugged, "The mysteries come to us,"

Shaggy knew something was up he could feel it but he couldn't place it. Still, there was an ever-present feeling of dread in his stomach. The kind of dread that would make most people too sick to eat but Shaggy wasn't most people. He ate despite the dread, trying to pinpoint the reason he felt the way he did. Was it just paranoia? Were the mysteries getting to him or was it something else entirely? The more he tried to think the harder it became until he just quit.

He could figure it out later.

* * *

"Is it time yet?" Drew whined.

"No, we're not ready," Revolta replied, her eyes never leaving the spellbook in front of her.

"We've got minions and those schoolboys what else do we need?"

Revolta turned to him her patience gone, "IF WE WANT THIS TO WORK CHRISTINA HAS TO TURN DARK!"

"That's hard because?"

Revolta slapped him upside the head, "Christina's a powerful fae. It won't be an easy task she's too strong-willed,"

"So we have to break her?"

"Yes,"

"I know just what to do,"

"And what would that be?"

"Well..."

* * *

It had quickly become normal for Christina to lock herself away in her room. She didn't want to hurt anybody and since her friends were unaware of her fairy heritage seeing her suddenly burst into flames would no doubt frighten them.

Right now, Christina was alone. Her friends had gone home a week early for their Christmas break but Christina had to stay behind for extra magic lessons which she was beginning to hate with a burning passion. Thankfully, Miss Grimwood had pushed her lessons back to have a meeting with Vincent Boodika. Sitting on the bed, Christina wondered what they were saying about her. She wanted to know but she was scared of what she might learn. When she grew tired of staring at the wall and moved to stand Jade licked her arm to remind her of her Christina lifted the tiny wolf from her bed. Eyes sweeping over the room, Christina tried to find a distraction.

Her eyes came to rest on the portable DVD player and the small stack of movies beside it.

She always did feel better after a nice cheery adventure.

When her teachers came to check on her they found something surprising. Christina was trying to control her magic on her own and she didn't seem scared.

"She's singing," Vincent smiled, "Listen,"

"_If you can learn to do it_

_I can learn to do it!"_

"Music! We'll teach her using music until she gets control," Miss Grimwood declared.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Vincent nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Drew inwardly cheered when he was able to slip into Grimwood's completely unnoticed. He arrived shortly before dinner with his secret weapon. He slipped into Christina's tomato juice without a second's hesitation.

Now, all he had to do was wait.

…...

* * *

A few days later:

Miss Grimwood knew something was wrong. Christina had been ion edge as of late. Getting frustrated and angry at the drop of a hat. At first, she thought Christina was overwhelmed but her theory was disproven when the unthinkable happened.

She snapped at Shaggy. Afterward, Christina stomped to her room and locked the door behind her.

"What happened, Coach?" Winnie asked when Shaggy slumped onto the couch.

"I upset, Christina, Winnie," Shaggy mumbled.

"You did what?" Winnie sputtered, "Wait, Christina gets upset?"

"Yes, Winnie, everyone does," Sibella gently explained.

"I didn't mean to," Shaggy muttered.

He simply asked why she was on edge. Christina had snapped scaring Shaggy in the process. He didn't mean to upset her, she just seemed a little worse for wear. Paler than usual and her eyes were reddish. Maybe she was just really tired but Shaggy highly doubted that. Needless to say, the rest of the weekend was spent on eggshells around Christina.

* * *

"It's time," Revolta grinned evilly, "We move tonight,"

Drew leaped from his seat, "Finally!"

"Send the Horde to capture the rest of the cadets," Revolta ordered, You take the rest of the monsters and capture the girls. when you return we'll finish what we started with Christina,"

"Understood," Drew grinned.

* * *

Sibella watched her cousin over the top of the book she was reading. Christina was typing away at her computer barely looking away from the screen. her face locked in a nasty scowl. What had set her off this time? Sibella didn't know the answer but she was worried nonetheless. Christina seemed less like herself every day. She was moody, pale and red-eyed. She hadn't smiled in a week and a half. Something was up.

"Sibella is there something you need?" Christina asked pointedly.

"No,"

"In that case, GO BACK TO YOUR READING,"

"Yes, Ma'am," Sibella gulped.

When class was dismissed Sibella ran to her room and quickly called Draculaura.

"Hey, Sis what's up?"

"I think something's wrong with Christina,"

"What do you mean? Is she having a relapse?" Draculaura questioned worriedly.

"No, that's not it,"

"What is it then?"

"She's moody and on edge. She doesn't look well either,"

"What's she look like,"

"Red eyes, extended fangs, pale,"

Silence.

"Laura?"

"Do you remember when you were little Bella and Christy would have mood swings,"

"Kind of,"

"I went vegetarian by choice. Christina switched her diet because-"

"Blood triggered her dark nature as she got older,";

"That's what this sounds like to me,"

"So you think it's something in her food?"

"Yes, I'd warn her,"

"I'll do that,"

Sibella rushed to find Christina but couldn't get to her as she had locked herself in her room again. Sibella returned to the main room slumping on the couch in defeat as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Elsa yelled.

Elsa opened the door only to get shocked by several thousand volts of electricity which overloaded her and made her pass out. the glowing mass of electricity then let itself in before inviting Drew who grinned malevolently at the girls.

"Get them" he ordered the remaining monsters.

At the sounds of the girls screams Miss Grimwood came running only to be apprehended by the freakishly strong demon shark. It was around this time that Christina burst out of her room, wand raised and ready for a fight. Despite her clouded mind the need to protect those she loved triumphed over all else.

"Hello, Princess," Drew grinned.

"What are you doing here you twisted DEMON,"

"Why, I've come for you, Love. You are to be my Dark Princess,"

"Never,"

"Ah, I see there's still an inkling of good left in you but don't worry we'll change that,"

Christina prepared to strike only to be seized by the Black Knight. She let out an ear-busting scream as the iron burnt painfully into her exposed flesh.

"Sweet dreams, Darling," Drew cooed before knocking her out with the sleeping dust Revolta had given him.

* * *

"Wakey-wakey,"

Christina's head was pounding with pain when she woke up. What happened? Why did she hurt so badly? Slowly, she lifted her head to see none other than Revolta and Drew standing before her each smiling gleefully.

"You!" Christina hissed narrowing her eyes.

"Hello, Christina, it's been too long," Revolta greeted.

"I'll never join you," Christina cried struggling against her binds.

"I know you won't willingly so, I intend to make you," Revolta cackled as she slipped the hypnotic webbing over Christina's head, "This will finish the job the blood started,"

"B-b-blood?!"

"That's right, Princess", a chillingly familiar voice sneered. She gasped as Drew stepped out of the shadows behind Revolta, then leaned in to caress her cheek. "HUMAN blood. Didn't even notice that your tomato juice seemed spicier lately? Heh-heh-heh-heh! I must say, your change in attitude has been delightful to watch!"

"No...", she breathed softly in realization. Then her anger reared up, "Don't touch me, you psycho! You're gonna pay for doing that to me! When I get loose...!"

"You will be evil and eager to join us, my dear", Revolta laughed. "Your power and will are strong, just like the rest of your family. You MIGHT be able to resist my mind-control webs. But if you resist, the CHILDREN will suffer!"

"And those pathetic normie cadets", Drew smirked. "Torq just chained them up in the dungeon, so they won't be interfering this time."

"So just surrender and embrace your true dark nature, Christina" the four-armed hag entreated. "I have so much to teach you. And then you and Drew will lead my army and rule by my side! Become the Dark Fae your grandmother would be proud of!"

"My Grandmother? I have no other relatives!"

Revolta laughed, "Oh, you poor, poor misguided child! Of course, you do but your uncle kept her a secret,"

"Uncle Dracula wouldn't do that to me!"

"But he did." Revolta replied, "I suppose he did for a reason considering your grandmother is the **QUEEN **of the dark fae. but that doesn't matter now does it?"

Christina continued her struggle to get loose. She didn't believe Revolta for a second.

"Obey me and do NOT resist!", Revolta sneered, then grinned, "Or shall I make the ghouls kill and devour the cadets?"

Christina blanched at the threat. Even if they were being controlled, such a thing would break the ghouls. She could only imagine the look on Sibella's face if she drained Tug dry!

"All right. You win, I won't resist", Christina said, trying to sound defeated. She Knew Shaggy was coming for her, and if this witch really has the ghouls, too, then he probably WON'T be alone! All their siblings and cousins from Monster High will be with him!

* * *

It took a three-hour argument but Shaggy eventually had his way. That is how the gang and their Monster High friends found themselves in Shaggy's van headed to Grimwoods in silence. Painful deafening silence. When the school came into view Shaggy knew something was up. The gate was hanging off its hinges and the drawbridge was down. Shaggy leaped from the van as soon as he parked it. Leading the charge into the school.

His stomach dropped.

The normally clean and welcoming school was in complete disarray. Furniture was overturned and broken, books were thrown carelessly about. Everything was a mess.

"Christina!" he yelled desperately whimpering slightly.

No response.

Slowly and with a heavy heart he began his search but no one was to be found.

Shaggy's panic grew with each passing moment reaching its peak when he found Christina's wand forgotten on the floor. Christina would never be so careless especially with something from her mother.

"Where do you think they went?" Fred quietly asked when Shaggy returned cradling Christina's wand.

"I think I know," Shaggy growled, "Everyone to the van!"

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Sibella screamed when Drew stepped into the room with Christina on his arm.

"We helped her embrace her darkness," Revolta cackled, "She's one of us now!"

"No, Christina, No," Sibella cried in denial.

Christina smiled at her not in the reassuring, warm heartfelt way she usually did but with bone-chilling malice that radiated from her being and made Sibella shiver. This wasn't her cousin! She closed her eyes, shaking her head wildly. No, No! Shaggy had to get here soon! because looking at the twisted teen that stood before her it became clear.

Only Shaggy could save her now.

* * *

Shaggy hadn't wanted to be right but there was no other explanation. So, pushing his van to its very limits he brought them all to the remains of Castle Revolta both relieved and horrified to find an entrance to the witch's new underground castle. Once inside they split into groups. The gang went searching for the cadets while their Monster High friends went looking for their families.

Shaggy and Scooby went looking for Christina.

All were unaware their every movement was being watched.

* * *

"Look, Princess, your knight in shining armor has arrived!" Drew called mockingly.

Christina looked at Drew with a devilish smile that Drew found pleasing.

"Then," she purred in his ear, "Let's go welcome him. I am rather hungry"

* * *

Shaggy wouldn't DARE call out for Christina, not in this place. Revolta had minions lurking everywhere. One wrong move and he would be caught.

He didn't need to call out for Christina anyway.

She found him.

"Shaggy thank goodness I found you!" she cried embracing him, "Revolta, revolta has them all and I can't I can't-"

"Sh, Christina, I know, just take me to them," Shaggy shushed his distressed girlfriend.

"O-okay, but we have to be careful,"

Christina grabbed his wrist and proceeded to lead him deeper into the castle taking so many twists and turns that Shaggy was unable to pinpoint where they were.

Then she stopped.

Shaggy looked around the empty room confusedly.

"Christina?" Shaggy asked warily as Christina locked the heavy wooden door behind them, "What's going on? Where are they?"

"Not here,"

"Then why did you-"

"I'm hungry,"

Christina's eyes were red.

RED.

Why hadn't he seen it?

Christina was under a spell.

Brainwashed.

Evil.

He needed to help her!

"Christina! Please, you have to listen to me! Snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what? I've never felt better," Christina asked cruelly as she pinned him to the wall, "This won't hurt. Now, stay still and enjoy it," she laughed

Shaggy screamed as her fangs sank into his neck

He could feel the effects already. He was losing his strength, his very life, he had to fight! He kicked her away from him. The sensation of fangs tearing from his neck was almost twice as painful as getting bitten. Christina snarled at him, blood trickling down her chin. When she came at him again he used his strength to hold her off and try to reason with her.

"Christina! Please! This isn't you and you know that! Please! Come back to me! Snap out of it," he begged, "Don't you know who I am?"

She continued to struggle.

"It's me, It's Shaggy! Look into your heart!"

He saw it, a tiny fleeting spark. He was getting to her!

"Christina?"

"S-Shaggy?"

"I'm right here,"

"H-help me,"

Shaggy kissed her despite the grim situation.

Christina screamed ripping away from him.

Then she fell to the ground, cold, unmoving.


	6. Chapter 6 FINAL CHAPTER

Shaggy dropped to the floor hastily pulling Christina to him, resting her head against his chest.

"Wake up, wake up, Christy!"

What happened to her? Was he the cause? Time seemed frozen as he stared down at his unconscious girlfriend. Did she hit her head?

What was going on?

* * *

Inky blackness pooled around her with no end in sight. Christina was confused about how she ended up in this void. Her mind was hazy, thick with a fog that she was still trying to shake off. All she could do was put one foot in front of the other and hope she would find a way out of wherever she was.

"Hello?" she called out unsure if she would get a response.

_This way._

"Who said that? Who's there?"

_Follow me._

"But I can't see you, I can't see anything,"

Something leathery brushed against her hand.

_Hold onto me then._

Hesitantly her fingers curled around whatever was beside her and allowed it to be her guide.

"What is this place?" she questioned.

_You. Your mind and heart._

"It's so dark and empty, why?"

_The witch spelled you, corrupting you from the inside out._

Christina gasped.

_But, she didn't succeed you're stronger than her, stronger than you think you are._

"And who are you?"

The mysterious voice chuckled, _I am your friend. You'll know me soon enough._

A door appeared.

_You must go now, Wake up. Someone misses you._

"But-"

_Go now, Shaggy's worried about you._

Christina stepped through the door into a blinding light.

...

* * *

Christina opened her eyes, looking up at Shaggy who held her close. He was so distraught he hadn't noticed her waking. She noticed the bite mark. She had done that. She had bitten him. It made her feel sick but she had to close the wound before he bled out. Slowly, she raised her hand to his neck finally drawing his attention as her fingers pulsed with magic pouring into his wound and closing it up.

"Christina, you're awake! Are you okay?"

She looked away from him, face written with shame, "I hurt you," she choked.

"It isn't your fault,"

"Yes, it is,"

"No, no, it's not," Shaggy whispered, guiding her head so she'd meet his eyes, "None of this is your fault, I promise you,"

"But I-"

"No but's. You're not to blame,"

She began to cry, "I still hurt you,"

"I'm fine Christina, I promise, like, let's get back to the others now,"

"Okay," Christina replied shakily as Shaggy helped her to her feet.

Opening the door the duo jumped back when they saw Drew.

_**"SHE'S MY PRINCESS! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER,"**_ Drew roared charging at them.

He roughly pushed Christina to the ground. In her weakened state, she found herself unable to get up. The room was small and barren meaning Shaggy had nowhere to go and nothing to defend himself with. Christina watched as the two ran in circles. If her boyfriend's life wasn't in danger she would have found the scene comical. Now, was not the time to be laughing. She had to help Shaggy who Drew was quickly overpowering.

Just when hope seemed gone, Drew was attacked from behind by none other than Scooby. Despite his fear, he jumped on the vampire's back, knocking him off balance and sending him to the ground.

With Drew no longer on top of him, Shaggy scrambled to his feet rushing to help Christina who still laid on the floor. Before he could get to her, however, Drew shot his arm out tripping him and sending him back to the floor mere inches from Christina.

Drew twisted, knocking Scooby against the floor and out cold.

He got to his feet coming to stand between Christina and Shaggy.

He kicked Shaggy sending him flying to the opposite side of the room before picking up Christina and locking her in his vice grip

"Poor, Poor, Princess," Drew chuckled, "Do you really think he can save you after you made a meal out of him?"

"Shut up," Christina growled, struggling against him.

"it's useless, Darling, no matter where you go, no matter what you do I'll always find you."

"No,"

"You're mine, forever,"

They were both taken aback to hear growling.

Shaggy was getting to his feet, transforming as he stood. The anger that radiated off of him was terrifying even to Christina.

"Back away from her!" he growled, "NOW!

Drew although scared stood his ground, "You'll have to go through her if you want me!"

But Shaggy wasn't in the mood for games. He ran forward and ripped Christina from Drew's grasp holding her protectively.

Drew snarled charging at them but Shaggy was faster, he pressed Christina's wand into her hands before reacting to Drew.

Two punches and Shaggy had Drew against the wall.

"Never come after my girl again!"

"You've beaten me but you won't make it out of here! Revolta will recapture Christina and you'll be an added bonus"

"I wouldn't be too sure," Shaggy snarled before knocking Drew out.

Shaggy looked at Christina. She was tending to Scooby healing his wounds but her hands were shaking. She was scared. He stood back and let her work sighing with relief when Scooby came to.

Christina bound Drew with magic, leaving him shackled to the wall before they left.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ghouls had little trouble finding their family members. The trouble was waking them up. Clawd and Howleen were busy trying to restrain Winnie who was snapping at them, foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal. They were lucky to have Clawdeen with them who, with her power as Alpha was able to calm Winnie and snap her out of her trance. Once awake, Winnie held onto her cousins in fear. Her nightmares had come true. She let her tough facade crumble. She just wanted out of this horrible place. Clawd held her as they continued their search.

The family found themselves in the deep, dark, musty smelling dungeons. They were close to the cadets. They smelt them, sensed their fear.

In their haste to find them, they crashed into Duncan and Matches.

"This way," Duncan whispered leading them down a long corridor with cells on either side. At the end they found Grim Creeper guarding the cell that held the cadets.

"Unbelievable!" he grumbled, "I'm being replaced! All my life I've been loyal to her doing her dirty work and this is the thank you I get? Babysitting Normie boys while that vampire gets rewarded with a mate!"

Creeper was so busy having a pity party that he failed to notice Matches step into his path. Only when the tiny dragon snarled did he come to his senses. Quickly turning to flee only to find himself trapped by an angry Duncan, smoke pouring from his mouth as he demanded to know about Revolta's new vampire helper. Creeper eagerly spilled the beans, hoping Duncan would spare him but, he was sorely mistaken.

With the help of the gang, they freed the cadets who raced to join them in finding the others.

Once out of the dungeons they found, Shaggy, Christina and, Scooby.

"Where's Drew?" Duncan urgently demanded.

Christina pointed down the hall and Duncan took off.

The group continued on their way, finding Gil and Lagoona locked in a fight with the Demon Shark who was bigger and stronger than both of them. The duo already looked beat. Both had bite marks and were struggling to stay upright. Using her wand, Christina reversed Revolta's spell turning the monster back into a costume just as she had with the zombie and Pterodactyl ghost.

They found both Tannis and Webigail further down the hall. Cleo and Deuce were trying to wake them with no results thus far.

"There's a simple solution here," Christina smirked.

"What?" Cleo desperately asked.

"Tickle them,"

Soon fits of giggles echoed down the hall bringing the 10.000-volt ghost and the black knight running but as before Christina was ready for them, turning them both back into costumes.

In another hall, they found, Frankie, Kenny and, Elsa who had just woken up.

"I shocked her back to her senses," Frankie explained.

"Yeah, just like she zapped the Horde," Kenny added.

After Sibella and Phantasma had been found and woken, Sibella by Tug and Phantasma by her favorite song it was time to confront Revolta.

* * *

The witch was taken bu surprise when the door to her lair was blasted off its hinges. Turning she found the miny army before her. She tried calling for her minions but it proved useless when she realized her monster minions were nothing more than piles of costume pieces once more. Leading this army were Clawdeen, Duncan and Miss Grimwood.

Revolta was sunk.

* * *

_Three months later._

Christina slipped into her room, tired out from the day's events. Changing into some more comfortable clothes she sunk into her bed, glancing outside, she saw Scooby and Jade walk past while Shaggy played Frisbee with the girls. Christina would join them when she didn't feel ready to pass out. She never did tell Shaggy or anyone else what she experienced while she was passed out simply because she didn't know what to think. Even now, the mysterious voice would talk to her in her dreams but Christina never could figure out who or what it was.

She was nearly asleep when her mirror caught her attention. It was sparking magic skating across the glass. Hesitantly, Christina neared it trying to figure out what was going on.

"Stop," she commanded it.

But the mirror had other ideas as it pulled her inside.

THE END.


End file.
